


Her Mother

by HPandTFIOSfan358



Category: ugly - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Gen, shortstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPandTFIOSfan358/pseuds/HPandTFIOSfan358
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her mother was insane, but she still had hope...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Mother

Victoria pulled at the window but she was trapped. Now she had no escape from the wrath of her abusive mother. The reality of the situation hit her like an iceberg. She had no choice; she would be stuck in here for days now, surviving off a dry piece of stale bread that lay rotting on the floor. What would her mother do to her? Her mother, who had beaten her still she passed out just hours before, had left her bleeding on the floor of her boyfriend bedroom.

Wild, frightening thoughts ran through her head. No! Shaking, she ran her hands though her tangled hair, trying, just trying to think of a way out. Quickly she checked if she could, in any way, escape though the air vent in the corner of her room. But of course, she was wrong, everything her life was going wrong and she couldn’t do anything about it. Her life was a shattered window, every second another shard of glass fell to the floor. Inside, she knew she had to seek help, her mother was insane, but there was still a little hope inside her, maybe her mother would start loving her again like she used to.

Defeated she lay down on the bare floor, the only piece of furniture in the room was a wooden chair and a pot. She couldn’t breathe, the more she thought about what would happen to her know, the further the walls around her closed in. “Help! Help me!” she shouted, but I came out as an inaudible whisper. Her throat was scratched and sore from screaming constantly because of her mother’s torture.

She had no escape…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hoped you liked it.


End file.
